Iraqi Republican Guard/Bio
The Republican Guard were the elite troops of the Iraqi Army directly reporting to Saddam Hussein, unlike the paramilitary force Fedayeen Saddam, and the ordinary Iraqi Army. They were easily recognizable by their red or Maroon berets, rather than the ordinary black of the Iraqi Army. Guard members were mainly, but not exclusively, Sunni Arabs rather than Shi'a Arabs, or Sunni Kurds. They were better trained, disciplined, equipped, and paid than ordinary Iraqi soldiers, receiving bonuses, new cars, and subsidized housing. Formed in 1969, it was originally created to be a Presidential Guard. Its primary objective was to maintain the stability of the regime and provide protection against internal and external enemies. During the Iran-Iraq War, it was expanded into a large military force. It was disbanded along with the rest of Iraqi military after the U.S./U.K. invasion of Iraq in 2003 by the Coalition Provisional Authority of the occupying U.S. and U.K. forces. __TOC__ Battle vs. Viet Cong (by Deathblade 100) Republican Guard: Viet Cong: 1973 A cell of Viet Cong guerrilla fighters return to their jungle camp after a day of raiding NATO forces. The leader draws his Tokarev from its holster and starts to clean it. Another guerrilla leans a shovel against a tree and loads his MAT-49 submachine gun, while one of his colleagues watches with his own MAT-49 in hand. The other two rest their RPD light machine guns against the walls of a hut, that the cell is using as a base. A twig snaps in the distance, as five members of Saddam's Republican Guard stagger through the undergrowth. Two of the guard have Skorpion submachine guns drawn, while another two have their RPK light machine guns at the ready. Their commander leads the advance, Browning Hi-Power in hand. As the Guard advance, one of the Viet Cong emerges from the undergrowth and fires his MAT-49 at them, killing one. A burst of fire from a Republican Guard's Skorpion quickly cut him down. Another pair of Vietnamese guerrillas open fire with their RPD light machine guns, wounding one of the Iraqis in the leg. As the Republican Guard start to withdraw from the guerrillas, the wounded soldier hits a tripwire and triggers off a POMZ-2 Mine/F1 Grenade hybrid. As the VC give chase, a Republican Guard soldier turned and fired his RPK killing one of his pursuers. A Republican Guard soldier trips and falls into a Punji Pit, injuring him. The Republican Guard commander stops and fires his Browning eight times into the jungle in an attempt to hit one of the pursuing rebels. The Republican Guard quickly entered a nearby city and went to counterattack against the rebel forces. The three remaining Viet Cong operatives enter the city only for a Russian RGD-5 Grenade to go off at one of the guerrillas' feet. A shot from a Tokarev TT-33 caught a Republican Guardsman in the chest. As the last two VC advance into a building, a Republican Guard's Combat knife swiftly cuts his throat. A burst of fire from a RPD machine gun kills a Guard, who was behind a wall. As the last Viet Cong member turns a corner, the Republican Guard commander walks up behind the guerrilla and points his Browning Hi-Power at the Viet's head. The Viet Cong guerrilla attempts to draw his Tokarev but the Republican Guard simply mocks him in Arabic as he cocks his Hi-Power and fires at point blank. The Republican Guard commander raises his pistol in the air and yells "Allahu Akbar!" in victory. Expert's Opinion While the Viet Cong were definitely fearless guerrilla fighters in the jungle, once the terrain had changed the Republican Guard quickly retaliated. While the Viet Cong had the initiative when it came to their limited technology, the fact their weapons were known to jam (RPD) or were simply just down to blind luck (Punji Stakes, POMZ-2/F1), Combine this with the VC's lack of formal training and logistics and it soon became obvious that the Republican Guard would be the victors. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios